<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】【基罗】没有看起来那么糟 by pandasiteitei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825365">【授权翻译】【基罗】没有看起来那么糟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei'>pandasiteitei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dressrosa, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当尤斯塔斯基德在恐慌中给罗打电话时，那只电话虫作为一只蜗牛已经慌张得很本分了，罗本来以为基德会是被撕成了碎片，可能失去了另一只手臂或腿——任何一种情况，或者他一半的船员都挂了。他可没想到过是这种情况。他也其实没在抱怨啦。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】【基罗】没有看起来那么糟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445779">Not as Bad as it Looks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu">Silicu (silmil)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我…好罪恶啊。我从来没想过有一天会真的写到了触手黄文——真香！奇迹还是会发生的。额哈哈哈哈哈。<br/>这是给Cucu-ya的黄色触手点文游戏的！我刚才也应该去汤不热上去点别人的。所以如果你们不喜欢这篇，得怪Cucu-ya，或者Kid-ya，因为是她点的我。<br/>要是你们喜欢，就怪我好啦:P<br/>请~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尤斯塔斯基德在<strong>那件事</strong>上真的挺棒，罗不得不这么承认。那个男人肏人的时候像野兽一样，而且之后总是会让罗在站着的时候两条腿都在抖。他很残忍，但是一旦他决定他喜欢你，调戏起他也格外地不错，他就不会把你的头从肩膀上扯下来了，而且他还是个挺拿的出手的另一半。让人震撼，但是是真的。</p><p> </p><p>但没过一段时间，基德就会做出一些史无前例的事情，这会让罗放下自己的事儿，跨过半个世界去找他。比如把自己的胳膊扯下来。或者慌张地给他打电话<strong>要求</strong>他过来。这就是现在的情况，罗完全<strong>没</strong>觉得这件事有什么有趣的地方。</p><p> </p><p>基拉朝罗指了指基德房间的方向，完全帮不上任何忙，也拒绝对这件事作出评价，没让事情有任何好转。这他妈的很让人烦躁，就像这事本身一样，而且如果基德认为他每次都能在新世界的五座岛之外把罗叫来，他真是<strong>大错特错</strong>了。（即使罗下次还是会过来证明他是对的）</p><p> </p><p>他走进基德的房间时，直觉感觉到有什么坏事发生了。百叶窗紧紧地拉在舷窗上，几乎没有一道光线照射进来。基德在床上缩成了一大坨，他的义肢被抛弃在了一边。哦，这可从来不是个好几箱。基德很少把它摘下来——他连睡觉的时候都戴着它，比平时还紧密。罗很早之前就警告过他关于这对脊梁的伤害，但这个傻子就是不听。</p><p> “尤斯塔斯？”罗呼唤道，走进了房间，把身后的门锁上。很明显，这男人想要独处，而罗也不会拒绝他的要求。“你把我叫来了，还记得吗？发生什么？你生病了吗？”</p><p>床上那一坨动了一下，事实上，它动得比一个正常人的身体能在被子下面的动静大多了。有一个要发生的伸出手把被子拉开的动作，但是它的下半部分还在<strong>蠕动</strong>。就像基德的脚不安分似的。但他好像有<strong>很多</strong>脚，如果这么说的话。罗扬起了眉毛。</p><p> </p><p> “操，特拉法尔加，告诉我你能对付这东西，”基德呜咽着，用睁大的眼睛看向他，左侧脸的伤疤让他看起来更可怜了。“如果你不能的话我就要<strong>死</strong>了！”他夸张地宣布。这说明不了什么，因为这个男人也曾经认为他会因为一场简单的小感冒而挂掉。基德是能想象到的最差的病人。</p><p> </p><p> “这很难说，直到我了解情况是怎样的，”罗在说话的同时把他的医疗包和剑放在了门边，打开了百叶窗，让几道光线能照进房间里。情况没有清楚多少，但是罗能更好地看到被子下面一团东西的大概了，他确认了那确实是以一种，极度非人类的方式在动。</p><p> </p><p> “呃，这东西是…”基德开口了，看上去十分不舒服，用他仅存的那只手抓了抓后颈。罗眯起了眼睛，意识到这男人从哪个角度都<strong>没</strong>想坦白这件事。然后有什么东西从床边滑了出来，很纤细，是红色的，看着很有弹性。罗走了两大步跨过房间，抓住了被单，迅速地把它一下翻到了地上。基德尖叫起来——他<strong>真的</strong>在尖叫，什么鬼？——然后努力去抓住被单，但是为时已晚。</p><p> </p><p>被子下面是…附肢，靠近根部又长又粗，越延伸到末端越细。有几根延伸得<strong>很多</strong>。有一些看起来很光滑，而剩下的有一些小小的、像嘴一样的吸盘在上面，有一些更粗的上面还有小疙瘩。基德…嗯，没有别的说法能解释了——基德长出了<strong>触手</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>这就很…有趣。对于一个之前没有长出过出手的人来说，罗知道这一点。她已经领略到了尤斯塔斯基德身上的每一部分，在医疗和别的方面都有，而在何时都没有触手的任何迹象。“你<strong>食用</strong>了什么，尤斯塔斯？”他问道，在对他的窘境感到好笑的同时也感受到了同样分量的恼怒，因为基德试着把他也卷进来。</p><p> </p><p> “我他妈的怎么知道！”他冲着罗龇着牙，红晕在他苍白的皮肤扩散开来，从脖子直到耳朵尖儿。他看起来非常难受，而且完全没意识到他的一根光滑的触手正在慢慢地缠上罗的右腿。“我们开了个派对，吃了一堆奇怪的破东西，然后第二天早上我就体验到了史上最痛苦的宿醉，而且我还长出了…这个！”他比划着他的下半身，向下看去，意识到有一根触手冲着罗伸出了被单，“妈的，不行，停！”他怒吼着，那根附肢慢慢缩回了床上，与其他附肢并到了一起。</p><p> “然后你想让我解决这个？”罗问道，突然觉得自己还没确定好要做这件事。这个特殊的问题让罗感到有趣，而基德因为太紧张了没有意识到。</p><p> “我当然想让你解决它了，白痴，”基德气呼呼地冲他喊道，眼神凶恶。“那你觉得我叫你过来干嘛？”</p><p> “呣，我不知道，也许是从你的愚蠢中占点儿便宜，”罗狡黠地笑了，爬到了床上，把一只腿伸到基德下半身的那一团糟中，然后坐好。</p><p> “你他妈在干嘛，特拉法尔加？”基德脸白了，试着从他的身下钻走，即使几根触手正在勾住罗的脚踝和大腿来把他固定在那儿。</p><p> “嗯，当你没有主动命令它们去做什么的时候，它们似乎是听从你的潜意识呢，”罗观察道，感觉到了一只光滑的触手钻到了他的后背的衬衫底下。“这些东西比你诚实，尤斯塔斯。”他坏笑着。</p><p>你他妈真是个扭曲的混蛋，你知道吗？”基德睁大眼睛问他，看起来被什么东西分散了精力。“我不应该给你打电话的…”</p><p> “哦，真的吗？”罗咧嘴笑了，脸上带着邪恶的迹象。“然后你想错过用那些对付我的下流手段？”他抓住一根长一点的触手，享受着它绕着自己手腕的方式，然后把它带到嘴边，故意慢慢地留下一道从下向上的舔痕。</p><p>基德的身体做出了反应，从头到，尾，都抽了一下，然后他发出一阵低声的渴望呻吟声，就像每次罗对他的鸡巴做出同样的事情时他的反应。噢，这肯定会很有趣的。</p><p>其中的一根粗触手正试着钻进罗的裤子里，但是腰带碍事，所以它最后只是对着罗的后背蠕动着。他已经开始对这件事产生真正的兴趣了。操，他真的得知道基德吃了什么。或者直接拒绝治好他，这也是个不错的选择。</p><p> “操，你他妈真是个变态，特拉法尔加，”基德呻吟道，但是他的手放在了罗的屁股上，把他扶好位置，同时他轻轻吸着嘴边的触手顶端。</p><p> “这就是你最开始想和我上床的原因，”罗笑着看他，足够确信了基德的不情愿也变成了感兴趣。</p><p> “你真的想在我这个样子的时候被我上吗？”基德问道，罗几乎都在怀疑他是否对自己不确信了，如果他说的不是尤斯塔斯·天杀的·基德。“妈的，我可不会阻止你的。”</p><p>基德看上去平静下来很多，他再一次躺下，看起来突然自信了许多，放开了罗的屁股，动了动手指，让罗的皮带咔哒一声自己打开，然后飞到了房间的另一端。他的扣子和拉链紧随其后，在罗反应过来之前，他后腰处的触手钻进了他的裤子，滑进了他的臀缝中。</p><p> “真他妈的不错，”他因后穴持续着的摩擦而发出呻吟，弓起后背，扭着屁股来用力压着它，基德抬头笑着看他，露出尖利的牙齿，眼中透出光芒，这些东西刚才还不存在。</p><p>罗松开了手里的触手，基德把它从罗的手腕处松开，使得有足够长的附肢来钻进罗的衣服。在他新的肢体的帮助下，同时脱下了罗的衬衫和卫衣，把它们扔到了房间的另一端，紧随他的腰带。他的手游走到罗文了身的胸口，然后抱住他的脖子，把他拽进了一个用力的深吻。</p><p>罗发出长长的淫荡呻吟声，然后在基德的吻中失去了呼吸，同时另外的一根触手伸进了他的裤子前方，把自己绕在他已经硬起来了的性器上。它像根弹簧，从顶端到茎身的底部，一直弯曲绕着。那感觉真是他妈的爽上天了，它在像波浪一般的运动中收紧，让罗的屁股抖了起来。</p><p> “该死的，你还想自己独享这个，”罗对着基德的嘴气喘吁吁地说着，试着挺进朝裹着他性器的紧握的触手里。</p><p>“贪心的小婊子，“基德说道，但是从他的语气来看，感觉像是一句赞扬。</p><p> “没错，”罗对着他的嘴呻吟着，“但是仅限对你。”</p><p>基德吼道，“在我把你的衣服撕碎之前把它们给我脱掉，”他命令着，另外的两根触手拽下了罗的内裤。罗轻松地抬起一条腿，然后是另一只，容许自己从最后的衣物中被剥离，对自己的声音一点也不感到害羞。</p><p>罗在亲吻基德的时候再一次被转移了注意，直到他感觉到粗大的触手从他的股沟处缩走，为的是让另一根代替它的位置。那是一根有着吸盘的触手，当其中的一只吸盘扣在罗的穴口，另一只逗弄着罗的会阴时，他叫出了声。</p><p> “我们——啊啊啊，他妈的就是那儿——我们需要润滑剂，”他对着基德的嘴巴喘着气，屁股在两边的刺激下摇晃着。    </p><p> “没有必要，”基德坏笑着，那根抵着罗的屁股的触手伸走了，他想把它追回来，但另一根攀上了他——很细很光滑中的一根。它的尖儿来来回回像舌头一样弹着罗的穴口，那感觉有点湿漉漉的，罗意识到。然后它最末段的地方，还没一根小拇指粗，戳了进去，向罗的身体里分泌了又热又滑的东西。</p><p>之后罗抓着床单，向后挤着身体，试图获得更多的快感，他享受着基德炮制他的每一分一秒。对于一个似乎不太喜欢变化的人来说，他当然知道如何适应这些。</p><p>然后，基德的手插进了他的发间，使劲拉扯着，让罗在愉悦中叫出声。这个男人早就知道了如何调动他的情绪，那陷入他脖颈的尖牙能再一次证明这点。他感觉自己陷入了高潮，但就在他的囊袋收紧的时候，那根绕在他茎身的触手也同样收紧，把他停在了高潮的边缘。</p><p> “操，<strong>妈的，喂</strong>，尤斯塔斯，我想射，”他伸长声音高声哭喊，同时他屁股里的触手进得更深了，它因自己分泌出的东西进去得更容易了，细细的顶端环上了他的前列腺。</p><p>罗把指甲掐进了基德的肩膀里，拼命地想达到高潮，但每次都被停了下来。红发男人看起来就没这个想法，没过多久两条强有力的触手就环上了罗的双手，把它们绑在他的背后。紧接着另一条触手绑在了两条小臂上，轻而易举地把它们绑在了罗的后腰处。以这种方式被绑住，罗恳求得越发大声而渴望。</p><p> “当你想射的时候你要说什么，嗯？”基德靠着他的脖子问道，向下沿着他的肩膀舔舐并吮吸着。</p><p> “求你，”罗喘息道，来自牙齿的挑弄，前列腺上的压力，还有环着他阴茎的紧致热度叠加在一起让他带着对释放的渴望几近疯狂。</p><p> “这就对了嘛，”基德同意了，围着罗性器的触手松开了，轻轻地裹着他，套弄了几次。罗叫喊着射了出来，后背拱起，屁股因敏感点上舒适的压力向后撅起。虽然他射完了，肌肉也松弛了下来，围绕着他胳膊的触手仍把他固定在埃尔，他屁股里的那条也没有缩回一厘一寸，吸吮着他，让他被过渡刺激的身体一阵阵颤抖。</p><p> “啊——让我休息——妈的——一分——嗯啊！”罗喘息着发出呻吟，说不出一句完整的句子，同时基德抓住了他的屁股把他抬了起来，只用一只手把他的身体固定在那儿，罗的膝盖完全不能支撑自己。基德只是龇牙笑着，全然陶醉在这一新景色中，同时另一根触手把类似润滑剂的物质摊在了罗的穴口处，然后挤了进去，与第一根合在一处。</p><p>罗的头因为持续的快感而晕头转向，他嘴边漏出的只言片语的声音听起来很痛苦，但是他的身体和先前一样表现得十分热情。</p><p>“妈的，你就这么想要，”基德露出充满掠夺性的大笑，看着罗的穴口被塞进的两根附肢的持续活塞运动打开。“你全想吃进去，是不是，你他妈个淫荡臭婊子？”他评价道，罗的头向后翻去，他沉默着恳求着得到更多。他又硬了，基德的话只是加速了这个过程。</p><p>罗不知道基德把他固定在那儿了多久，两根触手深深地埋在他的后穴里，无情地逗弄着他的前列腺，但这次拔出的时候他又硬了，他的穴口又松又湿，他身体里的空虚感让人无法忍受。</p><p> “操，肏我，肏我，求你了，”罗发现自己的声音变得含糊不清，他的全身因为渴望而颤抖。“我想要你，任何一切，求求你，基德，求你肏我！”</p><p> “五亿的悬赏金？在我这儿你听起来就像是个二十贝利的婊子，”基德邪恶地笑着，但是他给了罗所恳求的。一根粗些的触手，带有吸盘的，一下子就进入了他的身体，用力抽插着，罗<strong>真的</strong>在尖叫。</p><p>基德肏进了他的身体，对着敏感点每次强而有力的抽插和对内壁的挤压让罗的身体摇晃得像是第一次经历性事一样。不久之后，罗变成了流着口水的一团糟，他努力渴求着插回来穴口抖动着收紧，阴茎因每次猛插而抽搐着，一根细小的触手缠上了大的那根来把他撑开得更完全。</p><p>罗看起来好像快要晕倒了，眼睛翻白，身体因为释放了出来而沉了下去，但是基德把他扶了起来，把他扶在<strong>那儿</strong>。基德弯起腰，牙齿绕着罗的乳头收紧，又咬又拉扯着，直到它变得充血肿起并颜色变深。罗后穴里的细小出后分泌这更多滑液来让他更好地放松。</p><p>即使当罗开始像猫一样因过度的刺激和多于快感的折磨而可怜地啜泣时， 基德也没有停手。他继续用触手肏着他，罗的双手被触手向后拉着，让他以一种优美的姿态弓起后背，被这个新角度作弄得发出长时间而大声的哭叫。</p><p>他觉得罗的后穴已经被伸展得足够时，基德缓慢地停下来了，附肢仍然深深地埋在他体内，细的那根滑了出去。这猝不及防的停止让罗尽他最大的力气扭动着身体，因暂时得救而心存感激，但同时又渴望着得到更多。他的气息又快又浅，似乎要窒息了，另一根粗肿的触手戳上他的穴口，持续挤压着，让他尽可能地扩张开来，直到它进入到和第一根一样深的地方。</p><p>然后基德把它拔了出来，接着又肏进了罗的身体。男人喊了出声，但在这个时候完全失去了所有的抵抗能力，他的身体被扩张开了，基德会让他爽翻天的。基德又动了几下，来确保罗已经足够放松，不会产生任何真正的伤害。当他为体内简单的滑进滑出而感到满足时，他再一次撤出，然后直接肏入罗的身体，把第一根触手也拔了出去。他开始这样肏弄着他，轮流抽插着附肢们，他上方的精瘦身躯因被侵入而打着颤儿，罗甚至都说不出话来了，只是绝望地喘息和气喘吁吁地抽泣着。</p><p>罗的性器抽动着又开始变硬了，基德用一根滑溜溜的触手绕了上去来催动着它，又加了一根向上缠上罗的身体，逗弄着罗的嘴角。罗因快感而神志不清，也无法拼凑出一句完整的句子，他好像只是根据直觉转向了那根触手，在它摁上他嘴唇的时候，渴望地舔着它的尖部。又来了一条触手伸到了罗的头顶，把他的头向后拉去，尽可能地让他的脖子伸着，然后基德把他嘴里的那根插入得更深了，强迫它挺过罗的呕吐反应，伸到了他的喉咙里。</p><p>如此景象，罗颤抖而无助，完全被绕着手臂的触手束缚，仅仅只有基德抓住他来让他固定住身体，被两根粗大的附肢肏着屁股，还有一根进到了他的口腔里，基德都能看见它在他的喉咙里鼓起来…这太过火了，过于美好，突然间基德失去了意识，快感像白色的波浪一样席卷着他的身体。他没想到他会像这样高潮，都不用真实存在的鸡巴，但感觉就像是预期中的高潮一样，他把两根触手都深深插进了罗的身体，把精液注入他的身体，尽管罗正被滴下他喉咙的湿润液体所窒息。</p><p>即使是在经历他自己的灭顶快感，基德也能看到罗在剧烈抽动着身体，又一次经历了高潮，他的性器悲惨地抖动着，微弱地射出了一点液体，身体抖得像是要散架了一样。基德看入了迷，他在看罗是如何完全崩溃、在他的掌中骨头酥软、完全顺从的样子。</p><p>当他把两根触手从罗的屁股里拔出来时，他尽可能地小心翼翼，一根接一根，然后也让他的嘴自由了。罗断断续续地呻吟着，但他的身体都没动一动。他要么就是累坏了，要么就是被肏得连自己姓什么都不知道了。</p><p>基德最后把他放到了自己的身上，把他向上拉去，直到他趴在了基德的胸膛上，胳膊无力地垂在他身体两侧的床上。当基德的手指轻轻地按着他的头发时，他看起来要在他身上融化了。基德发现自己非常享受这样无所事事地抱住罗，努力用一根金属钩子把被单捡起来，把它改在他们两个身上，用触手来帮忙把被单覆盖到他们全身。</p><p>躺在他身上的罗看起来意识不清，累得动不了一根手指，基德开心地拥着他，手指梳着他的头发，上上下下抚着他的后背。这个时候罗已经恢复了足够的意识，头陷在他的颈窝处，愉快地叹着气，他能笃定，快过去一个小时了。</p><p> “你还想摆脱它呢，”罗懒洋洋地靠着他的脖子发出像猫一样的呼噜声。“如果我每次都会这样被肏的话，我可什么都不想做。”他开心地叹了口气，声音低沉沙哑。“如果你他妈要是<strong>敢</strong>不把这些给我去掉，我会把你的<strong>头</strong>砍下来，”基德威胁道，吼声在胸中回荡。</p><p> “我能明天再弄掉它们吗？或者后天？”罗嘟囔着，太满足了以至于没注意到威胁。“或者下周？下个月呢？”</p><p>“贪心的小婊子，”基德大笑起来，但是把罗抱得更紧了，他们都知道他并没有什么不好的意思。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>